The Runaway Experiment
by Broly Kai
Summary: A young, confused girl escapes a laboratory full of cruel scientists who have experimented on her all her life and meets some very special people who help her find out who and what she really is. But the scientists aren't letting her go that easy. Takes place a few years after the Buu Saga.
1. Prologue

"No, we're not ready for that yet; we still have more tests for her before we can start thinking about that." A deep male voice said outside the young girl's dark room, his voice was quiet since the large door was closed.

The young girl sat on her metal bed and rubbed her hands up and down her upper arms as she shivered from the cold, staring at the wall through the pitch darkness. There was no light in her room at night, since the one window she had in her room at night, the stars and moon's light couldn't shine in. She's never seen the moon or the stars, all she's ever known were tests, darkness, the cold, and loneliness. She had no friends whatsoever, since she's been locked up in this secret lab all her life, she's never met other people, except the scientists who torture her with all their experiments, or seen the outside world. One of the very few things she has seen in the outside world is the sun that hangs in the sky every day, she doesn't know how it hangs there, she guesses it's just magic, but she guesses she'll never know for sure.

"But we already know so much about her, can't we just do it right now?" A second male voice, this one not as deep, asked.

"No, we need more information or we won't know everything there is to know about them." The first voice said.

"But sir-"

"I said no and that's my final answer! _I'm_ the boss and what I say goes, got it?" The first voice interrupted the second.

A sigh sounded behind the door. "Yes sir…" The second voice said after a few seconds before everything fell silent.

The young girl clenched her fists and swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat before slowly laying down on the metal bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. More tests tomorrow and she knew she wasn't gonna like them. What a nice birthday present don't you think? But she was used to it by now. The thing she didn't know about all these tests was why were they even testing her? She was human like them wasn't she? She sighed slowly and turned onto her side, curling into a ball to try to keep warm, she was probably going to cry herself to sleep again like she always did.

_"I have to get out of here…"_ She thought to herself before closing her eyes, bad memories from the past experiments flooding her mind.

Little did she know that she was going to get out sooner than she thought.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's a new story for you guys, I hope you all like it. I'll be posting for both this book and my other story from now on, but not on the same day of course. The chapters will be longer than my other one with Kiela so there will be more to read in each chapter, however, there will be more talking than action in the first few chapters, but there will still be some action, I promise. Anyways, poor girl huh? But who is she? And what do those scientists want with her? You'll find out soon.**


	2. Escape, A Fateful Encounter

"Hey she's over here!" A scientist yelled from inside the lab.

"She's getting away! Someone stop her!" Another scientist yelled.

The young girl was running through the knee-deep snow, with no shoes or socks on, in the middle of a harsh blizzard as fast as she could. A scientist had left the door to her room open a little bit when the scientist rushed away to fix something the blizzard had damage, giving her the chance she needed to make a run for it. It might've been a lot colder out there, but it was better than being stuck back in that lab and experimented on her whole life.

A gunshot rang out and she felt something sting the side of her head as something suddenly flew passed her head. She winced in pain as some kind of warm liquid started to drip down her head from where her head hurt, but she couldn't stop or either they would catch her or she would freeze to death, and she did _not_ want to go back to that place or to die out here. Another gunshot echoed in the air and something pierced her left upper arm just below her shoulder and pain shot through her arm, she shut her eyes and clenched her teeth tightly in pain but she kept running.

She was almost out of the scientists' range by now, but she was far from being out of the woods now, she had to get out of this frozen wasteland and find a way to get away from those scientists for good. Whatever was waiting for her on the other side of the wasteland, she hoped it was better than the lab.

* * *

"Mom, why do we need to go shopping?" A little boy with pitch black, spiky hair and black eyes asked his mother, his voice was childish and a little deep.

The little boy wore an orange, short-sleeved shirt over a dark blue, long-sleeved undershirt. He wore matching orange pants, black shoes, and a dark blue belt. His mother had black eyes and pitch black hair that was up in a bun and held up by a red hair elastic. She wore a dark purple, short-sleeved shirt over a pink, long-sleeved shirt and a long dark purple skirt over long pink pants. She wore pink shoes and pink earrings that were shaped like a ball.

She looked down at her son. "I already told you Goten, you and your father need different clothes. You can't wear the same thing every day you know." She told Goten, her voice was a little high pitched and scratchy.  
Goten looked up at her. "But I like these clothes." He told her.

"Yeah Chi-Chi, these are my favorite clothes. You can buy me some new ones if you want, but I'm not gonna wear them." Goten's father said, his voice was deep and it sounded gentle.

His hair was like Goten's, pitch black and spiky, and his eyes were black too. He wore the same outfit as his son but he had a short-sleeved undershirt, its sleeves were just a little longer than the orange shirt's sleeves, and a dark blue wristband on both wrists. He had a small symbol on the front of his shirt over where his heart was and a large symbol on the back of his shirt.

Chi-Chi put a hand on her head and sighed slowly. "You two are impossible… I wish Gohan was here, at least he would listen to me."

"Come on you two, at least try to have a good time with Chi-Chi without complaining. I mean, she _is_ your wife Goku." Another woman told Goku and Goten her voice was scratchy and a little deep. Her hair was light blue and reached down to her shoulders, and her eyes were bright blue. She wore a dark red tank top under a light blue, short-sleeved denim jacket and light grey jeans.

Goku sighed heavily. "But it's so boring going shopping… Plus, I'm getting hungry…" Goku complained.

"He's right mom, why couldn't I go and train with dad?" The woman's son asked her, his voice was somewhat deep and scratchy. He had light purple hair that reached his ears and he had bright blue eyes like his mother. He wore a dark blue short-sleeved t-shirt and light blue shorts that reached down to his knees, he also wore light brown shoes.

His mother looked down at him. "Because Trunks, we don't know where you're father would've taken you or how long it would be until you'd come back." She told him.

Trunks sighed in boredom. "So? It's better than just standing in line and trying stuff on."

"He's got a point there Bulma." Goku agreed.

Bulma sighed heavily. "I know it's not very fun, but it's necessary to buy clothes for you guys." Bulma told them.

"And we're almost done so stop your whining!" Chi-Chi told Goku and Goten sternly.

Goku smiled nervously and put his hands up, palms facing Chi-Chi. "Okay, okay I will." He said.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Good, now come on, we're going upstairs." She said before stepping onto the escalator. Goku sighed heavily before following Chi-Chi, Goten, Trunks, and Bulma following them.

"So what's up here anyway?" Trunks asked after they stepped off the escalator.

"I'm betting more clothes." Goten replied as he looked around.

But after walking a few steps forward, someone broke through a line of clothes and ran straight towards Goku and the others, making them stop dead in their tracks. It was a female with pitch black hair that reached down to just below her shoulders, but her eyes were closed so they couldn't see what color they were. She wore a white lab gown that reached down to her knees, but that was all she was wearing. She was running pretty fast, so maybe she stole something. Right before she could run passed Goku, he reached out and grabbed her left upper arm, making her stop dead in her tracks.

She grabbed his hand with her right hand and tried to pry it off. "Let me go!" She said, her voice was smooth and a little deep but it cracked a little, she sounded really desperate.

Goku looked at her with a lifted eyebrow. "Why? Did you steal something?" He asked her.

She shook her head quickly and looked up at him with pleading eyes, her eyes were pitch black and she looked like she was deathly afraid of something. "No I didn't, please let me go." She pleaded, trying to tug her arm out of his grip.

He felt something warm and sticky on his hand and looked at it to see a ton of bright red blood on her upper arm from under where Goku was holding her arm, the blood dripping onto the white tile floor. "What happened to your arm?" He asked.

Before she could say anything, however, someone yelled from behind a rack of clothes. "Hey she's over here!" Someone yelled.

At least three people wearing black suits ran out from behind some clothes and the girl immediately hid behind Goku, grabbing his orange shirt tightly as she watched the people with wide, fear-filled eyes. Goku glanced back at her in puzzlement for a second before looking back at the three people as they stopped in front of Goku and the others.

"Hello sir, we thank you for catching this girl, we will take her off your hands now." The man in front said quickly, holding his hand out to take the girl, his voice was deep and cracked a little.

Goku glanced back at the girl again as he hid behind him, shaking a little, she looked terrified of these people. He let go of her arm and looked back at the people. "Why? What did she do?" He asked them suspiciously.

"Goku, what are you doing? Just give her to them." Chi-Chi whispered to Goku.

Goku looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Trust me Chi-Chi, something doesn't feel right about these guys." Chi-Chi sighed slowly, but she didn't say anything. Goku looked back at the three men. "Well? What did she do?" He asked again.

The man in front smiled at him. "Nothing, she just ran away from home, that's all." He told Goku calmly, but there was something in his voice that Goku didn't like.

Goku lifted an eyebrow. "Then why is she bleeding?"

The man paused for a minute, thinking of something to say. "Hm… she must've cut herself on something sharp or something." He said, Goku sensed a little bit of panic coming from the man.

"It looks more like a bullet wound to me." Bulma said as she examined to injury, the girl not even flinching since she was so scared and focused on the three men.

The man in front clenched his teeth and fists tightly, probably out of ideas. "Look, she ran away from us so she belongs to us, not you! Now hand her over right now or else!"

"Or what? Are you going to try to take her by force?" Bulma asked them.

The three men looked at her. "If we have to, then yes." The first man replied.

Trunks stifled a laugh. "I doubt that. You guys probably can't even make any of us budge… well, almost any of us." He said.

"Why do you want her anyway?" Goten asked curiously.

The man glared at him. "That's none of your business kid." He looked back at Goku. "Now move out of the way or we _will_ use force."

Goku looked at them with a serious expression. "No." He replied, the gentleness was completely gone and was replaced with seriousness and a threatening tone.

The man tsked. "Suit yourself." As he said that, several other people dressed in black suits jumped out from behind several racks and shelves of clothes and surrounded Goku and the others.

Trunks stretched out. "This'll be a piece of cake." He said confidently.

"Don't get cocky Trunks, you never know what might happen." Goku said, keeping an eye on the man in front.

The man grinned at Goku, it was a little creepy though. "Last chance, hand the girl over and we'll leave you alone." He said.

"I already gave you my answer." Goku growled, getting irritated.

The man tsked. "Fine, just remember, you brought this on yourself."

After the man said that, the people surrounding Goku and the others immediately charged them. But instead of attacking them right away, they jumped into the air, front flipping in midair a few times before landing close to Goku, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, and Chi-Chi. Goku tried to punch one that was next to him, the young girl jumping away from Goku and the man in the suit, but the man hit a spot on Goku's arm and shoulder before Goku could hit him. Goku's arm fell limply to his side once the man hit Goku's arm and shoulder, shocking Goku.

_"What?!"_ Goku thought to himself in shock.

He tried to punch the man with his other arm, but the man did the exact same thing and Goku's arm fell limply to his side in less than a second like the other one. The man then hit Goku's lower and upper leg and waist before Goku could do anything to make Goku's right leg go limp. Goku had to balance on his left leg to keep himself from falling over. The man stood in front of Goku with a wicked grin and pushed Goku to the side, making him fall over as he tried to move his arms and legs, but he fell onto his right side and couldn't get up, the only things he could move were his neck and left leg. Trunks, Goten, Bulma, and Chi-Chi were in the same condition as they lay on the floor and couldn't move.

_"What in the world just happened?"_ Goku thought as he tried to move his arms, but they wouldn't respond.

The man in front looked down at Goku. "I warned you didn't I? But I probably should've warned you about my men's attacks huh? Oh well, you know now." He said before walking up to the girl, who was trembling in fear. He looked at her with a scowl. "I hope you're happy you little witch. The whole laboratory has been in chaos since you escaped!" He yelled at her before slapping her on her cheek with the back of his hand. The girl stumbled back and put a hand on her cheek as a red mark started to appear, a look of pain on her face. "Maybe that will teach you not to runaway anymore!"

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Trunks said.

"Yeah! She didn't do anything to you, you big bully!" Goten agreed.

The man turned to look at them with a cold glare. "You want some too? I'd be happy to teach you how to behave!"

"Leave them alone!" The girl said, kicking the man in the shin.

He let out a quiet yelp as he held the shin the girl had kicked, hopping on one leg as she slowly backed away, a little shocked that she had done that. He glared at her with clenched teeth before putting his leg back down on the ground and pushed the girl to the ground. "You idiot girl! There will be serious consequences for you when we get back!" He hissed before reaching down to grab her.

But she shut her eyes tightly and clenched her fists. "Leave me alone!" She screamed before a huge surge of energy exploded from her body in the form of a powerful wind as she seemed to float into the air. The wind blew everyone and everything around her away, clothes and accessories flying everywhere. But since Goku, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, and Chi-Chi were lying on the floor, they weren't affected by the wind all that much.

_"Where did all this power come from?"_ Goku thought to himself as the whole building started to shake violently.

The shaking helped him quite a lot because he was starting to get some feeling back into his arms and leg, but he and the others still didn't up. The wind finally died down after a minute or so and the girl stopped screaming. Once she stopped and landed on the tile floor, however, her shoulders drooped and her eyelids grew heavy as she seemed to sway back and forth on unstable legs before collapsing on the floor.

"Okay, what just happened?" Bulma asked as she, Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Chi-Chi stood up on shaky legs, all of them were shaken up pretty badly.

"Did they just hit our nerves or something?" Trunks asked as he rubbed a spot on his arm where a man had hit him.

"Maybe, but where what happened to that girl? She was giving off so much energy." Bulma said as she looked at the young girl that was lying on the floor on her stomach. Everyone else looked at her with a lifted eyebrow, since she wasn't getting up or anything, she was most likely unconscious.

"I don't know, but it definitely surprised me." Goku said as Bulma knelt next to the girl and looked her over curiously.

"Uh, hey Trunks?" Goten asked Trunks when something next to the girl caught Goten's eye.

Trunks looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. "Yeah Goten?" Trunks replied.

Goten pointed at something next to the girl's side. "What's that?"

Trunks looked at where Goten was pointing curiously and his eyes widened in shock. "Hey Goku? You might want to see this." Trunks told Goku.

Goku looked at Trunks and Goten in puzzlement before following their gaze and his mouth practically dropped opened. Next to the girl from under her lab gown, a furry brown tail was curled up next to her side.

"Isn't that…a Saiyan tail?!" Goku said in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is, the second chapter is finally up. Since it took me so long to type out, about a week or so, I'm only gonna update this book whenever, I don't know how often though. Anyways, she's a Saiyan! Wow, that's really cool. But how? Planet Vegeta was destroyed a ****_very_**** long time ago and Vegeta and Goku are the last two Saiyans alive. You'll find out how in a few chapters, and I'm sure it'll shock you. So until the next chapter guys!**


	3. Waking to a New World

"How's she doing?" Goku asked Bulma as she walked out of one of the rooms in a hallway in Capsule Corp.

She looked at him. "She's asleep so I think she'll be okay." She told him as she walked towards the kitchen.

Goku walked up next to her. "What's her condition?"

"She had a bullet lodged in her upper arm, but I managed to get it out and clean the wound up. She also has a long cut on the left side of her head, it looks like a grazed her, and her feet were cut up pretty badly. I bandaged all that up but she also has a ton of scars and bruises on her. I think she ran away for a pretty good reason."

"You think those guys abused her?"

Bulma shrugged as she washed some blood off her hands in the kitchen sink. "Maybe, there are a lot of scars that look like they were caused by a knife of some sort. But she also has some scars on her underarms, those look like they were caused by needles, so it's also possible that the people who wanted to take her were experimenting on her or something."

A chill ran up Goku's spine when he heard needles, but he shook it off the best he could. He tilted his head to the side a little and lifted an eyebrow. "Why would they be experimenting on her?"

Bulma looked at him as she dried her hands off on a white towel. "Well, I ran some blood tests and that girl _is_ a pure-blooded Saiyan. What I don't get is that she looks to be about 15 years old and Planet Vegeta exploded way more than 15 years ago." She tilted her head to the side. "Weren't you, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz the only Saiyans to escape the blast?"

Goku looked up with a lifted eyebrow. "I think so…" He looked back at her. "Broly, Paragus, Turles, and Tarbles escaped it too, but all of them except Tarbles are dead."

Bulma nodded. "Yeah, but all of you are males, so unless there's another group of Saiyans out there with a female Saiyan, I don't know how she's here."

"We could ask her when she wakes up."

Bulma nodded. "I was going to. Hopefully she won't freak out from being in a different room and clothes."

Goku shrugged. "If she does then we can just calm her down."

Bulma lifted an eyebrow. "By the way, is she's a Saiyan, how is it that the bullet hurt her and got lodged in her arm?"

Goku looked at her. "She's probably not trained."

"Are you thinking about training her?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but that all depends on if she wants to be trained or not."

The sound of running footsteps echoed in the hall for a few seconds before a young man appeared in the archway. "I heard what happened, are you guys okay?" He asked Goku and Bulma, his voice was deep and a little scratchy. He had pitch black spiky hair, black eyes, and he wore a green robe-like garment that reached down to just above his knees over a tight pitch black long-sleeved shirt and matching pants. He also wore white gloves and shoes.

Goku looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, we're fine Gohan." Goku told him.

Gohan sighed slowly in relief. "I'm glad to hear that. I would've gotten here sooner but Videl and I were stopping some guys from robbing a bank." Gohan explained.

Goku waved at him. "It's fine Gohan. So how's Videl doing?"

Gohan shrugged. "She's fine. Stubborn as always though..." He tilted his head to the side a little. "By the way, Goten and Trunks told me that you found another Saiyan. Can I see her?"

Bulma nodded. "Yeah, she's in the room 7 doors down the hall on the right if you want to see her, but she's out-cold so we can't talk to her yet." Bulma told him.

Gohan smiled and waved at them. "Okay, thanks." He said before walking down the hall.

He was a little curious to see this new Saiyan, and it was the first female Saiyan to ever live on earth as far as he knew. Gohan slowly opened the door Bulma said the Saiyan was in and peeked inside. Lying on the bed on the side of the room was a young girl who looked to be about 15 or 16 years old. Even though she was under a blanket or two that went up to her neck, Gohan could see the bloodstained bandage around her left upper arm and around her head. And judging by her expression, it looked like she was a nightmare, a really bad nightmare. But before Gohan could walk in or close the door and walk back down the hall, he saw her eyes slowly start to open. He blinked and smiled a little before looking back down the hall where Goku and Bulma were.

"Hey dad, Bulma, I think she's waking up." He told them, a little excited, trying to keep his voice down and hoping that Goku and Bulma would hear him. Bulma and Goku almost immediately poked their heads out of the archway leading into the kitchen to look back at Gohan before hurrying over to him, Goten and Trunks following them.

"Are you serious? She's waking up?" Bulma asked Gohan eagerly.

Gohan nodded. "I'm pretty sure she is."

"Can we go in then?" Goten asked.

Bulma looked down at him. "I don't know… She might be a little scared if she sees all of us standing next to her when she wakes up." Bulma replied.

"Aw come on mom, please?" Trunks begged.

"Yeah Bulma, we have to go in and meet her sometime don't we?" Goku pointed out.

"Yeah, and we might be able to answer some questions she might have when she wakes up." Gohan agreed.

"_And_, you might get some answers as to how she's here." Goku said again.

Bulma looked at them all before sighing. "Alright, fine. But no crowding her, you'll just scare her even more." She told them.

They all nodded. "'Kay." Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks said at the same time.

They opened the door all the way and eagerly walked into the room, trying to be as quiet as possible. They all stood next to the bed she was on, but stood a few feet away from the bedside so she wouldn't feel too crowded. The girl's eyelids fluttered a little after a few seconds before her eyes slowly opened, revealing her pitch black eyes. She blinked a few times to focus her eyes before looking around, and once she saw Goku and the others, her eyes widened and she practically jumped out of the bed and stood against the wall, standing on wobbly legs and aching feet.

"Who are you? Are you more scientists?" She asked them, her voice was shaking. She blinked and looked down at her clothes, she almost jumped in surprise when she saw the new clothes. "What am I wearing?" She asked again in shock. Instead of the white laboratory gown, she wore a loose dark purple shirt, the sleeves went down to her elbows, a dark blue short-sleeved undershirt, and loose light blue pants. She also wore black shoes. She then looked around the room with wide eyes. "And where am I?"

Goku took a small step toward her, smiling at her softly. "Hi, my name's Goku. And this is Bulma, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten." Goku told the girl as he pointed to Bulma, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten, his voice was now soft and gentle. "We're not scientists and we're not going to hurt you." Goku told her, he knew that Bulma really was a scientist, but it was probably better that he didn't tell the girl.

The girl gulped nervously. "P-promise?" She asked.

Goku nodded slowly. "Promise."

The girl bit her lower lip, she didn't really know what to make of these people, but they looked nice enough. "What happened to what I was wearing earlier?"

"I threw it out, I hope you don't mind but I thought you might like to wear something more comfortable than that gown." Bulma answered.

The girl felt the dark purple shirt's sleeve, she's never felt anything like it before. "I do like this better than what I had before." She looked back at Goku and the others. "Where am I?"

"You're at Capsule Corp, Bulma's house. My dad, mom, little brother, Bulma, and Trunks found you at a mall and brought you here." Gohan said. He didn't know all the details about what happened, but he was pretty sure that's the short version of what happened.

The girl lifted an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side curiously. "Mall? What's a mall? And what's Capsule Corp?" She asked.

They all stared at her in shock. "You don't know what Capsule Corp or a mall is?" Trunks asked her in disbelief.

The girl looked down sadly. "No… I've been locked up in a laboratory all my life…" She said quietly.

"What? That's terrible! Who would do that?" Gohan said.

She blinked, her bottom lip trembling a little as bad memories flooded her mind. "Those scientists… They're heartless! They only care about themselves, not what their 'experiments' are feeling…"

"So, you're an experiment?" Bulma asked her.

She looked up at Bulma and nodded. "Yes, that's what the scientists called me anyway…"

"How old are you?" Goten asked.

The girl looked down at him. "I just turned 16 a few days ago." She replied.

"You've been stuck inside a lab for 16 years?! That's ridiculous!" Goku said in shock.

The girl nodded slowly. "I know it is, you can't imagine the horrors you go through in that place every day…" She said, clenching her fists tightly.

Goku placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, making her look up at her as he smiled at her. "Don't worry, we're not going to let those guys take you back there, I promise." He told her. He lifted an eyebrow curiously. "By the way, what is your name? I don't think you've told us yet."

The girl looked up at him for a moment before a small smile slowly formed on her lips, the first time she ever smiled in her life. "The scientists call me Experiment 817, but I gave myself my own name. My name is Segira." Segira told him.

* * *

**A/N: And the young girl's name is revealed! Segira sounds like a nice name huh? Anyways, poor girl, she's been experimented on for 16 whole years! I don't know if I could stand that... Luckily for her, she's got Goku and the others on her side, and it looks like they're willing to help her. There will be more talking in the next chapter and there will be some questions about Segira that will be answered, but there will be some action in a chapter or two. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, so until then guys! Oh yeah, and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	4. The Truth Revealed

"So you've never been outside at night before?" Gohan asked Segira curiously as he, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Segira, and Bulma sat in the large living room.

Segira, who was fidgeting nervously in the recliner, shook her head. "No. I've never even seen the night sky. I have a very small window in my room at the lab but the scientists close it at night." Segira told them, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Why didn't you just open it?" Goten asked.

Segira looked at him from under her eyebrows before looking back down at her lap again. "I couldn't, they used some kind of remote to close it so tightly that there's no way I could pry it open. It's as smooth as the metal walls when they close it with no lines or cracks. But even if I could open it, I'd have to break through the thick wall of glass behind it."

"Why wouldn't they want you to see the night sky?" Goku asked, glancing at her tail that was curled up next to her. He wondered if she knew about the transformation a Saiyan with a tail would go through if he/she looked at the full moon.

Segira sighed. "I don't know. They've always been so strict with me so I just assume it's just one more thing they're strict about." Bulma, Goku, and Gohan all looked at each other with a lifted eyebrow. Segira obviously had no idea about that part of being a Saiyan. What all _did_ Segira know about Saiyans anyways?

"Hey Segira? This might sound a little strange but, do you think you're human?" Bulma asked Segira, looking at Segira.

Segira looked up at Bulma with a puzzled expression. "That _is_ a strange question. Why would you ask me a question like that? I don't _think_ I'm human, I _know_ I'm human." Segira told them.

Goku and Bulma glanced at each other again, guess this was gonna be a bit of a problem explaining everything to her… Goku looked back at Segira. "Actually Segira, you're not a human at all, you're a full-blooded Saiyan." He told her.

She looked at him with a confused expression, a little shocked at what she just heard. "What do you mean? Of course I'm human. I've lived here all my life." She tilted her head to the side a little. "And what's a Saiyan? Is that some kind of race of humans? Like Japanese, American, or Russian?"

Bulma shook her head, smiling slightly. "No. Saiyans are an alien race, their planet was destroyed several years ago and most of the remaining Saiyans came here to earth." Bulma explained. She motioned towards Goku. "Goku here is one of the last full-blooded Saiyans, and there are two more Saiyans that are left, one's name is Tarbles, but we don't know where he is. The other one is named Vegeta and he lives here on earth like Goku. Vegeta refers to himself as the 'Prince of all Saiyans'."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. Trunks, Goten, and I are half-blooded Saiyans. We're half Saiyan, half human, since our dads are Saiyans and our moms are humans." Gohan told Segira.

Segira lifted an eyebrow. "So they're aliens? But I already told you, I'm human, not one of these Saiyans." She protested.

Goku blinked and leaned back on the couch a little, she really thought she was human. "Well the characteristics of a Saiyan are black hair that never grows out, changes its shape or color, black eyes, and a furry tail, and you possess all of those. Saiyans also have incredible strength if they're trained properly, but we can worry about that later." He said.

Segira stared at him for a moment before looking down at her hands in her lap again as she formed them into fists. She didn't want to believe it, it just couldn't be true! "But I'm human…" She said quietly.

"Well this might convince you, I ran some blood tests while you were asleep and sure enough, you're pure-blooded Saiyan." Bulma said.

Segira clenched her teeth tightly and Gohan lifted an eyebrow as he watched her, she looked like she was about to snap. Maybe they should've waited a while for her to get used to them before telling her about all this. "No I'm not! I'm human!" Segira yelled loudly, her voice shaking a little.

They all looked at her, a little stunned. _"She definitely has the lungs of a Saiyan." _Goku thought.

Gohan, who was sitting closest to Segira, placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "There's no need to be upset about it Segira. Being a Saiyan is way better than being a human." Gohan told her. _"A full-blooded human anyway…"_ He thought. Hopefully Bulma wouldn't get upset about what he had just said.

Segira looked up at Gohan with a somewhat curious expression. "Really?" She asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you're stronger, faster, and can do a lot more things than a full-blooded human can."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Gohan's right. Saiyans, whether full or half-blooded, can do a lot more things than a human." Bulma agreed.

Gohan glanced at Bulma from the corner of his eyes. _"Thanks Bulma, I owe you one." _He thought.

Segira looked at them for a moment before looking down again. "I don't know…" She said hesitantly, looking at her hands in her lap, they weren't clenched into fists anymore.

"Well maybe it'll help if we know whose kid you are. Who are your parents? I'm sure they were both Saiyans." Bulma said.

Segira looked at her with a confused expression. "Parents? What are those?" She asked.

Everyone stared at her in shock. "You don't know what parents are!?" Trunks asked her in disbelief.

Segira looked at him, her eyebrows arched downward. "No. I was created by the combination of different cells in a test tube back at the lab."

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, whoa, whoa. What did Segira say!? Bet you guys didn't see that coming huh? So Segira's pretty much like Cell, only she's not evil, she doesn't look like a giant bug, and she doesn't need to absorb anyone to get stronger. Question is, whose cells is she made up of? You'll see in a few chapters. The thing is, with Segira, she has no idea what a Saiyan is until now and she believed she was human for 16 whole years until Goku and the others told her what she really was, that must've been hard to accept. I was going to post this tomorrow, but I thought it would be a good idea to post it today since I couldn't do a double update yesterday for Thanksgiving, so here you guys go! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, so until then! Oh yeah, and just to let you guys know, I'm not racist, so don't think that. I don't know how anyone would get that from this chapter, but I just want to clear that up just in case.**


	5. Discovered

"Wait a minute, you're saying that you're made up of several different cells from different things?" Bulma asked Segira in shock.

Segira nodded slowly. "Yes… That's what the scientists told me anyway…" She replied slowly.

"So you're like the android Cell my dad and the others fought years ago?" Gohan asked.

Segira looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. "I don't know what this Cell is, but I do know what an android is. The scientists back at the lab would mention something like that sometimes. But the scientists made me completely organic, as you might say, so I'm not an android in any way."

"Well that would make sense, when the androids arrived several years ago, we couldn't sense their energy, but we can sense yours no problem. We could sense Cell's, but his was a mixture of everyone else's energy. But with you, we can sense your own unique energy signature." Goku told Segira. It sounded a little to him when he said it like that, but hopefully Segira understood what he was saying.

Segira looked at him in puzzlement. "I have energy?" She asked Goku.

Goku nodded. "Yeah, it's small, but you have some alright." _"More than what humans have, that's for sure."_ Goku thought the last part.

"How can you sense energy?"

"It's kind of like an ability or a technique we learned to find our opponent's location and power level. But it doesn't work if they're suppressing their energy." Gohan explained to Segira.

"It's also helpful when you're looking for a friend who got lost or badly injured." Goku added.

Segira looked down at her lap nervously. "Do you think I could… learn it?" She asked hesitantly.

Goku smiled eagerly, it looked like they were starting to get through to her. "Sure we can, we can even help train you if you want." Goku told her.

Segira looked back up at him and couldn't help but smile a little. "I would like that." She said. She had to admit, learning all this stuff and getting trained for fighting was starting to excite her a little. If she was a Saiyan, then maybe that was why she was so excited to learn about this alien and train to fight.

"Hey dad? Are we expecting visitors or something?" Goten asked Goku as he and Trunks looked out one of the front windows.

Goku looked at them with a lifted eyebrow. "Unless it's Chi-Chi coming back from the house for some reason, no." He looked at Bulma and Gohan. "Are you guys expecting anyone?" They both looked at him and shook their heads. Goku looked back at Goten and Trunks. _"That's weird…"_ He thought to himself before standing up and walking over to the two boys.

He looked out the window Goten and Trunks were looking out to see half a dozen black cars parked next to Capsule Corp. Segira curiously walked over to them and peeked out the window to see what was up. But the second she saw the cars, she wished she hadn't looked. Her eyes widened in fear and she stumbled several feet back, her whole body starting to shake in fear. Gohan lifted an eyebrow, a little alarmed at her reaction.

"Something wrong Segira?" Gohan asked her. Segira didn't respond, she just stared at the door leading to the front yard in complete terror.

Goku glanced back at Segira, and once he saw her expression, his expression turned serious. "It's probably those same guys from the mall, they found where we've been keeping Segira." Goku said. He closed the blinds before walking to Segira and taking her hand in his, trying to reassure her a little. "Don't worry Segira, they're not going to take you back to that lab." Goku told her, but she didn't respond, she just held onto Goku hand tightly. Goku looked at Bulma. "Is there another way out of Capsule Corp?"

Bulma, who was now standing up, looked at Goku. There's a backdoor and a platform for helicopters on the roof, but they probably have people all around Capsule Corp. You could probably use the platform on the roof to get away, but they might see you and follow or they might have some helicopters nearby." She replied.

Goku looked back at Segira, she wasn't moving a muscle as she stared at the front door. The only way you could tell that she wasn't a statue was by her quick breaths. "Then I guess we'll have to leave using Instant Transmission." Goku looked forward again and placed his middle and index fingers on his forehead as he started to concentrate, but something stopped him from using Instant Transmission. "No way… They're all over the place! At the Kame House, our house, there are even some at Korin's tower!" Goku said in shock.

Bulma looked at him in disbelief. "You're kidding! Why would they go to all those places is they already know Segira's here?" Bulma said.

"Maybe they don't really know she's here. They might've done a search on you guys or something and sent people to the places you're usually at." Gohan suggested.

Goku looked at him. "Well if that's the case, then I know the one place they can't get to." Goku said.

Gohan looked up at Goku with lifted eyebrows. "You mean..?"

Goku nodded. "Yep, it's the only place I can think of that would be safe enough for Segira until those guys leave. Besides, it'll be a good place to start her training."

Gohan tilted his head down a little, but kept his eyes on Goku, and shrugged. "I guess."

"Can I come too dad? Please? I want to train too!" Goten asked Goku eagerly.

Goku smiled at him. "'Course you can, I think it'll be good for you to train there." Goku told Goten.

Goten grinned happily. "Yay! Thanks dad!"

Bulma lifted an eyebrow at Goku. "What about Chi-Chi? Wouldn't she want Goten to stay here?"

Goku looked at her. "Probably, but it should be fine if we don't tell her. Besides, I know Goten can handle it over there." Bulma sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, but she didn't say anything.

"Can I go too mom? I want to train with Goten!" Trunks asked Bulma.

Bulma looked down at him for a moment before sighing slowly. "I guess. You'd still go even if I said no." Bulma said.

Trunks pumped a fist into the air eagerly. "Alright! Thanks mom!"

Goku smiled and looked at Gohan. "You want to come too Gohan?" Goku asked him.

Gohan looked at Goku and nodded. "Sure, it's better than just sitting her all day and meeting Segira's 'friends.'" Gohan replied as he stood up and stretched.

Goku nodded. "Alright, everyone grab on." He said before a loud knock sounded on the door. Segira shuddered and took a step back, but Goku kept a tight hold on her hand. He doubted she would bolt though, there was nowhere else to go and she was holding his hand pretty tightly, she had a stronger grip than he thought she did. "Come on guys, hurry up" Goku rushed. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks quickly obeyed and grabbed onto Goku or each other.

"Hey wait, what am I supposed to do?" Bulma asked.

Goku looked at her. "Improvise. We'll come back when it's safe." Goku told Bulma.

Before Bulma could protest, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Segira disappeared into thin air. Bulma let out a huff and put her hands on her hips. "Of course he would leave me here to deal with these guys…" She mumbled to herself. More loud knocking sounded on the door, drawing Bulma's attention. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" She said in irritation as she walked toward the door with clenched fists. These guys better be quick.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, that's Goku for you. Poor Segira, huh? Can you imagine how scared she is of those scientists guys if she acts like that when she sees them? Good thing Goku's there for her huh? Wonder where they're all going though... You'll know in the next chapter. Which reminds me, I think I'll start updating _The Runaway Experiment_ weekly like I've been doing the last few weeks unless something comes up. Jus thought I'd let you guys know. And since Christmas is coming up in a few weeks, I'm thinking about making a Christmas themed chapter or something for one of my books, but I don't know if I will, and if I do, I don't which one to use. If you guys do or don't one, just let me know. Anyways, until the next chapter guys!**


	6. Other World

Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Segira appeared in a large garden-looking area not a second after they disappeared from in front of Bulma at Capsule Corp. Segira, still shaking a little, looked around in confusion, an expression of uncertainty on her face.

"Where are we? Where did Capsule Corp go?" She asked in confusion.

Goku lowered his hand to his side and looked down at her as Gohan, Goten, and Trunks let go of him. Trunks and Goten eagerly ran around the large garden as Gohan told them to stay close, but they probably weren't going to listen. "We're in Other World, it's where good people go when they die if they want to train. We shouldn't see any of those scientist guys here." Goku explained to Segira.

Segira looked up at Goku with a lifted eyebrow. "Does that mean we're dead?"

Goku chuckled softly. "No, we came here with my Instant Transmission technique."

Segira tilted her head to the side. "Instant Transmission? What's that?"

Goku released her hand smiled at her as he crossed his arms over his chest loosely. "It's a technique I learned on another planet a few years ago. I put my middle and index fingers on my forehead and locate someone's energy signature. Once I've got a lock on someone's energy, I just concentrate really hard and I appear next to them. It sounds easy, but it takes a long time to master."

Gohan stood next to Goku and put a hand on Goku's shoulder. "Yeah, it took my dad a whole year to master the technique." Gohan said.

Segira looked around again. "But why did we come here? I thought the world had a lot more places in it than Capsule Corp and the lab." Segira said.

Gohan chuckled. "Trust me Segira, there are a _lot_ more places in the world."

"But this is probably the best place for you to train right now. Those scientist guys can't get here even if they died." Goku told her.

Segira looked at him and nodded. "So, where do we start?"

Goku smiled eagerly, looks like Segira was completely on board now. "First we need to see how strong you are right now. Once we know that, we can start your training on a level you can handle. One of us can spar with you and go easy so we can see what your limit is."

Segira lifted an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side again. "But, I don't know how to fight. All I know are things I either heard or experienced at the lab."

"Didn't you ever get tested on your fighting skills?" Gohan asked, a little shocked at what she just said.

She looked at him and shook her head. "No, all the tests were on intelligence, sometimes speed, pain tolerance, and several other things. I can't remember what the scientists called most of the tests, but I do remember that I was horrible at most of them."

Gohan smiled. "Well learning how to fight in your training is something you'll definitely be good at."

She blinked and tilted her head slightly to the side again. "Really?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah! It's in your blood. Saiyans are bred to fight, not mastering tests like that. Well, most of the time anyway."

Segira smiled a little. "Okay, I'll trust you on this. You probably know a lot more about Saiyans than me."

Gohan scratched the back of his head and smiled a little. "Well when you're dad's a Saiyan and you're half Saiyan, you learn a few things. You'll learn quite a few things about yourself too in time."

Segira opened her mouth to reply, but before she could say anything, a man, most likely and alien of some sort, came walking around a corner of some large bushes. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Segira in the garden, but he relaxed once he saw Goku.

"Hey Goku, I didn't expect to see you again so soon. Did you die saving the earth again?" He asked as he walked over to Goku and the others, his voice was deep, strong, and gruff.

His skin was dark green, his eyes were dark red, he had no nose, and had pale pink lips. He wore a tall dark brown hat with a white ribbon tied around the bottom of it with a golden metal-looking thing on it, the ends of the white ribbon that was tied around his hat reached down to his upper legs. He wore a white short-sleeved, V-neck shirt, it looked more like a vest than a shirt, with a dark purple long-sleeved undershirt, and he wore white baggy pants with a dark brown belt, a golden metal-looking thing in the middle of it. The bottom of the vest-like shirt was tucked underneath the belt and looked like a skirt without the front. He also wore dark brown shoes and he had a yellow halo over his head.

Goku looked at the man and smiled as he walked over to them. "Oh hey Pikkon! No, I didn't die again, I just thought we could train here for a bit." Goku told Pikkon.

Pikkon, who now stood in front of Goku and the others, lifted an eyebrow. "What? Why would you train here? There are plenty of places you can train back on earth aren't there?" Pikkon asked.

Goku shrugged. "Yeah, but I thought this place would be better than anywhere else on earth. We could train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but we're gonna wait on that."

Pikkon looked at Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Segira curiously, Trunks and Goten came back to Goku and the others once Pikkon came over. "And who are these guys?"

Goku looked at them. "Just some friends and family I brought to train with me. This is Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Segira. Gohan and Goten are my sons."

Pikkon blinked. "Hmmm… Interesting." He lifted an eyebrow when he saw something moving around behind Segira. "Hey, is that… a Saiyan tail?! She's a Saiyan?!" Pikkon asked Goku in shock.

Goku looked back at Segira as she hid behind him shyly, she looked up at Pikkon with an unsure expression. "Yeah, we found her earlier today. Gave us quite a shock when we saw her tail."

Pikkon took a small step forward. "If she's a Saiyan, then I want to fight her! It's been a while since I last fought a Saiyan!" Pikkon said excitedly.

Goku blinked before quickly waving his hands at Pikkon. "Uh no, that won't be necessary Pikkon. You can fight me instead." Goku said, trying to get Pikkon to change his mind.

"No that's okay, I think I'll just fight her." Pikkon said again as he grabbed Segira's wrist and pulled her over to a clearing in the garden a few hundred feet away from Goku and the others. Segira was startled by that for a moment as Pikkon dragged her to the clearing, but she eventually shook it off and tried to stop Pikkon by digging her heels into the ground, but it had no effect.

"Pikkon wait!" Goku said as he ran after them.

Pikkon looked back at him. "Don't worry Goku, I won't go _that_ hard on her." Pikkon said, but there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"But she's not very experienced, that's why we came here." Gohan said.

Pikkon sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll go easy on her." Goku stopped following them and sighed slowly, there was no stopping Pikkon when he got like this. Hopefully he wouldn't kill, or seriously wound Segira before they could train her.

"Can't you stop him dad?" Gohan asked Goku as he ran up to Goku.

Goku sighed heavily and shook his head. "I don't think so, it's hard to change Pikkon's mind when he gets like this." Goku told Gohan as they watched Pikkon and Segira get ready to fight, but it looked like Segira was ready to bolt, not fight. "Let's just hope Segira can hold her own against Pikkon."

* * *

**A/N: Well this is... unexpected... Looks like Segira just got herself into a fight on accident. Can't wait to see how this plays out. And look! Pikkon's in the story too, I thought it would be pretty cool to add him in this chapter. Sorry for not updating in the weekend this time, I've been really busy with Christmas and stuff, but I'm getting it up just in time for Christmas, so Merry Christmas! I'll post the next chapter in a couple of weeks, so until then guys! And have a happy holiday with your family and friends!**


	7. First Fight

"Ready Segira?" Pikkon asked Segira from across the field as he took a fighting position. Segira, who was shaking in fear, said nothing as she watched Pikkon with wide eyes. She didn't know how to do this! She gulped nervously and took a slight step back, but Pikkon must've thought she was taking a fighting stance because he smirked and put his fists up. "Alright, here I come!" He said before charging towards her.

Segira's eyes widened when she saw Pikkon charging towards her with clenched fists and quickly rolled to the side as if on instinct, dodging a punch from Pikkon. Since she wasn't trained, however, she couldn't stop herself and she tumbled back a few feet before sliding to a stop. She quickly sat up and shook her head a little bit, her upper left arm was starting to hurt a little bit for some reason, but before she could see why, she looked up to see Pikkon charging at her again. Her eyes widened again and she froze in place for a moment before ducking and jumping out of the way, but she was too slow, Pikkon's fist slammed right into her stomach, surprising her. She tumbled back from the force of the hit, stopping when her back hit the trunk of a nearby tree, and coughed a little, she placed a hand over her stomach where Pikkon had hit her, that hurt more than she thought it would.

She shook her head again before looking back up at Pikkon as he stood and watched her for a moment, probably waiting to see what she would do next. She slowly stood up, keeping her eyes on Pikkon, and leaned on the tree a little so she wouldn't fall back down from the pain in her stomach. Once she stood up, however, Pikkon charged at her again and swung his leg around to kick her. His movements were too fast for Segira to follow, and before she knew it, he was right in front of her! His leg slammed right into her side, catching her off guard once again and making her fly sideways from the hit, bouncing off the ground a little and tumbling a few dozen feet on the grassy ground. Gohan bit his lower lip, he didn't know how much more of this Segira could take. Gohan looked at Goku, Goku was watching Segira and Pikkon's fight carefully as if examining something, there was a hint of worry on his face, but his face showed more curiosity than concern.

"Aren't you gonna stop them dad? Segira obviously can't keep going like this." Gohan told Goku.

Goku glanced at Gohan from the corner of his eye for a moment before looking back at the fight between Pikkon and Segira. "Not yet, I have a feeling Segira's about ready to fight back." He replied.

Gohan stared at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious dad! She's getting beaten to a pulp out there! If you won't do anything, then I will." Gohan said before starting to make his way over to Pikkon and Segira.

After Gohan took a few steps, however, he felt Goku's hand grab his wrist and pull him to a stop. "Hang on a minute Gohan." Goku told him. Gohan looked at Goku with a puzzled expression. Goku nodded towards Segira. "Something's happening." Gohan blinked and looked back at Segira with a curious expression.

Segira pushed herself up on her hands and knees and slowly started to stand on her feet, but her legs weren't shaking. Segira looked up at Pikkon with an expression Gohan's never seen her use before, but it kind of looked familiar for some reason. Segira glared at Pikkon with cold eyes, she clenched her fists tightly before taking a fighting stance, surprising Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks since she's never been trained for anything like that. What was even _more _surprising was what her fighting stance looked like.

"Uh… hey dad? Isn't that the same fighting stance Vegeta uses?" Gohan asked Goku in confusion.

Goku looked at Gohan for a moment before looking back at Segira, pretty shocked to see her use that stance. "I think it is. But… how does she even know it?" Goku replied.

"That's so strange, she's never seen Vegeta at all, but she uses the stance so well that it looks like it's her own."

Goku glanced back at Gohan for a couple of seconds again before looking back at both Pikkon and Segira. "Let's just watch and see what happens."

Pikkon snickered a little. "Finally decided to fight back huh? Or are you just gonna run or freeze in place when I attack like the last few times?" He asked Segira. Segira said nothing, but she kept her eyes on Pikkon, her expression serious, an expression the four of them haven't seen her use before.

Segira and Pikkon stood there for what felt like hours, watching each other carefully for any kind of movement. After what felt like an eternity, Pikkon smirked before charging towards Segira, making Segira tense as she watched him get closer and closer. Once Pikkon was close enough, he quickly threw a tight fist at Segira, but Segira somehow saw it coming and, still looking forward, brought her arm up to block it as if by instinct, surprising Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks again. As fast as Pikkon had thrown the punch, he pulled his arm back and threw punch after punch at Segira. Segira somehow managed to either block or deflect the first few, but Pikkon eventually landed a couple of hits, hitting Segira in the cheek and making her stumble back.

Amazingly, Segira quickly recovered and threw a punch back at Pikkon like nothing had happened. Pikkon saw the attack coming and used his speed to dodge it, disappearing in front of Segira and reappearing behind her, surprising her since she couldn't track his movements at that speed. Before she could turn around, Pikkon slipped his arms up from under her arms and held her arms up from behind so she couldn't attack or anything with them. Pikkon smirked at Segira as she tried to free her arms, glaring back at Pikkon coldly. But before he could do anything to attack, Segira lifted her foot up and brought her heel down on top of Pikkon's foot with full force, surprising Pikkon and making him loosen his grip on her arms as he clenched his teeth tightly from the pain, Segira was stronger than Goku made her out to be.

Segira took the opportunity and stepped back, getting right in front of Pikkon, and elbowed him right in the ribs before she jumped up with a clenched fist above her head, punching Pikkon in the chin. As Pikkon jerked upward for the force of the hit, Segira used her momentum from her attack to fall forward, catching herself with her hands on the grassy ground, and thrust her legs out, kicking Pikkon in the stomach with both feet. Pikkon winced in pain before falling back down on the ground a few feet away from Segira, placing a hand on his stomach painfully. Segira lifted one hand off the ground, spun around on the hand that was on the ground, and pushed herself off the ground and into the air, turning around to face Pikkon in midair and landing firmly on her feet on the ground half a dozen feet in front of Pikkon. She bent her knees and placed one hand flat on the ground in front of her once she landed to land more softly before standing up straight and glaring at Pikkon as he quickly got up to his feet.

"Where did all that come from!?" Gohan asked in shock as he, Goku, Goten, and Trunks watched with wide eyes. He wasn't even sure if what he saw really happened or not!

"Are you guys sure she's never fought before?" Trunks asked in disbelief.

Goku looked down at Trunks. "That's what she told me." Goku told him. Goku looked back at Segira and Pikkon as they continued to fight. _"But now I'm not so sure if that's really true."_ He thought the last part. It was really weird to see her like this because when they first found her, she was afraid of practically everything, but now, it was like she was a completely different person. She fought like she's fought a thousand times before, but that was also strange because she's never received any training of any kind. Goku lifted an eyebrow when he noticed something strange about Segira. _"That's strange… She has the same look in her eyes that Vegeta has when he's fighting…"_ Goku thought as he watched Segira, she had a look of sheer determination in her eyes. There was something strange about Segira that they didn't know about yet, hopefully Bulma could figure out what it was if he asked her when they got back to earth.

Pikkon, who now floated a few feet off the ground and a few yards away from Segira, fired several bright green energy blasts at Segira from his open hand. Segira froze in place when she saw the energy blasts coming her way and that all too familiar look of fear washed over her face, she probably had no idea how Pikkon did that or what the energy blasts were or what they would do to her. But just when it looked like the energy would hit her, a new expression washed over her face, her teeth were clenched and her eyebrows were bent downward, and she rolled out of the way at the last second. The energy blasts hit the ground where she was standing and exploded on contact, making a large crater in the grassy ground. Segira, sitting in a kneeling position from her roll, looked back at the crater from over her shoulder with a serious expression as smoke rose from the crater, she didn't even look surprised at what she just did. She blinked and shifted her attention to Pikkon as he landed on the ground.

She stood up and glared at Pikkon for a second or two before her expression hardened for some reason and she tightly clenched her fists close to her sides. Pikkon lifted an eyebrow as he watched her, and when he least expected it, she suddenly charged towards him, running at a speed that shocked Goku and the others. Once she was close enough, she threw punch after punch at Pikkon, but he easily dodged or blocked the attacks. After blocking and dodging several attacks, Pikkon clenched his fist tightly and threw it at Segira full force. But before he could hit Segira, Goku suddenly appeared out of nowhere and caught Pikkon's fist in his hand, he also blocked Segira's attacks with his other hand, keeping her from hitting Pikkon and keeping Pikkon from hitting her.

"Alright, I think that's enough." Goku said, struggling a little to keep both Pikkon and Segira from attacking each other.

He stopped the fight mainly because he knew Segira wouldn't be able to take that attack Pikkon was about to land. After a few seconds of pushing against Goku's block, Pikkon eventually pulled back his fist and jumped back, landing on the grassy ground a few feet away. Segira hesitantly stopped pushing against Goku and slowly lowered her hands to her sides, but she still had that same determined expression on her face as she looked down, she probably needed some time to cool down from the fight or something. Goku exhaled slowly and straightened up, lowering his arms to his sides as he looked at both Pikkon and Segira in turn once he knew they wouldn't try to attack each other again.

Pikkon, who was panting a little from the fight, looked at Goku with a lifted eyebrow. "Why did you stop the fight? I was about to land a hit."

Goku looked at him. "I know, but this was just a spar. And this might surprise you, but this was Segira's first fight ever, she's never fought before and she wouldn't have been able to take that attack you were going to land." Goku explained.

Pikkon looked at him in disbelief. "You're kidding… I thought you or Vegeta already trained her, her fighting style kind of felt like a mix between yours and Vegeta's, only a little different."

Goku glanced at Segira from the corner of his eye as she placed a hand on her head, a hint of pain on her face, but hopefully she was hurt or anything. "I haven't taught her anything, nothing about attacking, dodging, blocking, deflecting, energy attacks, or even flying, and Vegeta hasn't even seen her yet. That's why I'm surprised she knows about all that already, especially since she knows one of Vegeta's fighting stances so well."

Pikkon looked at her. "That can't be right, how would she know so much if she's never been trained?"

Goku looked back at Pikkon. "I'm not sure myself, but we're definitely going to look into it." Goku looked to the side and up into the sky. "Speaking of which, we should probably get back."

Pikkon stepped to the side. "Alright, I guess I'll see you guys later. And when she's trained and even stronger, I want to fight her again."

Goku looked back at him and smiled, giving him a thumbs up. You got it." Pikkon nodded and smiled, and without another word, he flew off in the opposite direction.

Goku watched him for a moment before a groan sounded behind him, drawing his attention. He spun around on his heel to see Segira squatting down low with her hands on her head and her eyes shut tight, it looked like she was in pain by how she was holding her head. Goku knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, a little alarmed to see her like this, and examined her. He couldn't find any serious injuries on her except the bullet wounds on her arm and head, but those couldn't of been the reason why she was in pain.

"Is something wrong Segira?" He asked her, a little concerned, as Gohan, Goten, and Trunks ran over to them.

Segira gritted her teeth in pain. "My head… it feels like… it's about to explode…" She squeaked painfully.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked Goku and Segira as he, Goten, and Trunks approached them.

Goku looked up at them. "Segira's head it hurting, but I don't know why." Goku replied.

Segira slowly took in shaking breaths. "I-it should be fine… This happens a lot… it should pass soon…" She said, her voice shaking and full of pain.

Goku rubbed her back a little. "Just take a little break then. Once you're feeling better we'll go back to earth okay? I'm sure those guys are gone now so it should be safe for now."

Segira slowly opened one eye and looked at Goku with trusting eyes, but they also carried a hint of pain and fear, and nodded slowly. "Alright…"

* * *

**A/N: Uh... I'm gonna have to agree with Gohan on that one... How did Segira do all that!? And in her first fight too! You'll all find out soon enough, and I'm sure you'll all be shocked. And isn't it weird that she knew one of Vegeta's stances? It's really cool and shocking how she knows about it and mimics it perfectly. Anyways, I was hoping to post this chapter one New Year's Eve or New Year's Day, but it didn't work out, so Happy Late New Year everyone! I'll post the next chapter in a couple of weeks, so until then guys!**


End file.
